


The Birds and The Bees

by Lovey_Dovey



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Futanari, Magic, Magical Girls, Multi, Pansexual Character, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey_Dovey/pseuds/Lovey_Dovey
Summary: In a life of alienship, things may not be the same as us humans, that is why kids I'll be giving you 'the talk' to understand how my alien friends give birth to baby alien friends(This is a tribute to a friend who is still too pure for this world ;) )





	1. Gretaku/ScytheDisks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039114) by [gemctf2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2). 



"Spiritual Slash!" A white slash of light cuts a pile of symbi corpse into ink goop. Soul looks at the mess they made in satisfaction, the scarred land of war, littered with goop, items, weapons and shards, a wasteland ominous over the night sky." Come on! You fucking twerps, I'll kill every single one of yah!" Soul exclaims with adrenaline coursing through her veins and her lower reigons, behind her a silouette of another person face frowns. Love then narrows her eyes and looks at Soul who looks at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can you take this seriously?" Love grumbles as she pulls out her spear of the ground, around the tip is glass, it's coated in black ink. It floats as she lets go of it and after shaking the ink out by itself, it turns into a heart. It glows besides her," I know..." she mutters as she take a few second to turn to it, it's partner has broken under the strain and now it's feeling very uncomfortable.

"You're scaring them," Love grumbles." Good thing we didn't bring the kids out then," Soul grins devilishly and the heart jumps in fear as a ball of energy almost hits it." Ku!" Love snarls," What? It's a nuisance! Your magic is already powerful enough without the two lackeys you drag around!" Soul growls back. Love glares at her, she returns it, they glare at each other until an explosion of soil almost hits them.

"We'll settle this later," Love grumbles, Soul frowns and takes out her staff. It's been a few months since the breaking apart of Tsukuyomi and Earth. On that ball of dirt and water, she understood why her cousin risk a lot to save the earth. Sure humans are disgusting and hopeless, but there are other pure things there too. Soul uses her staff to knock the flower symbi out of it's pot. Love raises her hand and the heart disk zips to her hand and transforms into a sword and she tears the petals apart.

She'll probably never see whatever Love sees in humanity, but Soul has a feeling... her eyes didn't leave the way Love's figure glistened in the moonlight, it makes her look like the moon goddess Luna never was... that humanity have shaped this beauty.

* * *

Gretal, who is previously Love, her pink hair is now shorter and brown, her eyes blue instead of pink, in her sleeping wear of loose T-shirt and pants narrows her eyes as Ku, well not exactly trapped since she can break free anytime but just let her, traps her back onto the wall.

Gretal didn't think to check if anyone was following her, not like Ku has the intellience to kill or trick her if she wanted to and they are the only two powerful beings in this building. Ku searches Gretal's neutral expression and then put an experimental hand onto her chin. It goes lower... Gretal grabs Ku's hand.

"Ku, it's 2 am, even if you're not tired, I am," Gretal replies. Ku smirks," Wouldn't reveal that to me if we're enemies won't you?" She asks." We were never enemies," Gretal casually walks away from the position Ku got her in." We were just rivals, there is a difference," Gretal replies as she ons the bedside lamp. Her bed isn't anything flashy, just plain white sheets but the bedside table have a lot of personal stuff.

If it had been someone else she would have magic them away but it was nothing new to Ku. She beats her to the bed anyway and start to sniff around it. Gretal rolls her eyes as she goes into the bathroom and make sure to lock the door. Ku pouts and looks at the items in details, a picture frame of that Stark guy and Miracle Cresendo, the idol group Gretal was in back on earth. Ku looks to the other side, she still has that Catgirl mask and one of those smartdevices the humans always loves so much.

She knows that a diary formed of the many memories of the other dimensional people and the thousands of years she and her sisters spent on earth. It'll probably take ages to read them all, Ku wince and since she doesn't like reading, she just lies down onto the bed and glances at the door as Gretal walks out with a frown.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Gretal asks," Will you forcefully kick me out?" Ku grins, Gretal smirks," Aw why, you have a nightmare? Then you can sleep with me," Gretal mocks. Ku rolls her eyes and Gretal narrows hers," Maybe I will," she grumbles. Ku ignores that and looks at the ceiling, unlike it's occupant, this room is really dull." What do you mean by we are not enemies but rivals?" Ku asks," Like you said, we never meant to kill each other just to make each other stronger," Gretal replies, standing at the corner of the bed, unmoving.

"That is rivalry, enemies means we hate each other and want to hurt the other," Gretal adds. Ku hums in thought and then yanks Gretal down on the bed. It took Gretal by slight surprise but she easily squashed it. But their mouths are only a breath apart, Ku leans in and Gretal backs off." We are not doing this," Gretal grumbles." Don't tell me you pick that habit from humans," Ku snorts and forcefully crashes their lips together.

Gretal glares at her threateningly but Ku's persistant. She didn't want to transform, not in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping. If people came running in, it'll spell trouble for her. So using her bare fists she punches Ku only to have it blocked.

"Now now, no need for that, it's been a long time, just let me have this," Ku cooes, Gretal grits her teeth and opens her mouth to protest and Ku takes the chance to hold Gretal's mouth open with her own. Despite Gretal's intelligence, experience and strength, she could never match Ku in speed and sometimes stamina, she also thinks logically so Ku has to do the opposite.

Ku pins Gretal down onto the bed, Gretal could have easily throw Ku off but didn't. Ku grins as they stay that way for a while, it's Ku's first time seeing Gretal flushed, it surprised her for a second before remembering that this is a Level 5 magical warrior. Ku hides her disappointment, sometimes she wishes she can trust Gretal but when they first met on Tsukuyomi, it was awkward. Still is, but Ku had always dreamed of this despite being surprisingly nervous and jittery. What did the humans call this? Like a high school first crush? Or maybe first date.

Ku pulls back, not bothering to use magic unlike the woman underneath her. She is pretty sure she is also blushing, because the sight of Gretal, pouting, red face and so... cute makes her hot. Meanwhile Gretal is doing this just to please Ku just so that she can magic her away as soon as she is satisfied and finally get to sleep. Gretal tries to speed up the pace by using her feet to rub her but is stopped by Ku who touches her right arm and her left leg which is half raised. Gretal notice the cold touch too late, she curses as she feel the feeling of her arm and leg leave her. She quickly raises her other hand with a pink flame ready to strike but Ku is faster and soon her limbs are useless.

"Ku don't you fucking dare! Give me back my arms!" Gretal exclaims, she grit her teeth, the rooms are soundproof and only a burst of magical energy can alert the others but without her hands she can't do much but maybe raise her power level but that's different and no one here can sense ki." Wow I didn't know you cuss," Ku grins, Gretal glares at her with a frown." Aw, what's wrong? Aren't you gonna let me have my way?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ku-" Gretal starts but Ku cuts her off after placing her arms at a more comfortable position." Oh just enjoy this will ya?" Ku asks as she moves her fingers underneath Gretal's pants." W-would you at least let me top?" Gretal blurts as Ku's fingers brush against her entrance." Maybe next time," Ku replies a little huskly, maybe this time Gretal's flushed face might not be magically conjured.

Ku's finger almost entered when Gretal's hands twitch. She frowns," I need..." Gretal fumbles with her words," I-It's not um..." she is getting redder and redder." Um! Do you want uh..." she looks at her pants and then looks up again." A vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv," she didn't really want to say that word, Ku smiles and stiffles a giggle," And here I thought you weren't supportive," she grins." It's fine," she replies as she helps both of them undress.

Gretal shivers at the cool air that only existed briefly before being replaced by warmth from both herself and Ku. She can't hold back a sigh, it's been too long if she has to admit, she has been a kid for years now. Ku takes in the scent of Gretal on her bare shoulder, Gretal pouts and looks aside. Ku raises an eyebrow," I can... make it bigger..." she mutters. It took Ku two seconds to register what she meant, Ku sighs and moves to nip at a nipple earning a hitch of breath from Gretal." You're fine the way you are," she mutters and suck.

"Ah- Ku are you..." Gretal's words dissolve into panting as Ku insert a finger into her wet hole." Don't worry, I'll get to that," Ku smirks and moves to her shoulder, Gretal groans and tilts her neck to give her better access. She wish she could move her leg, her desire for this to end quickly fades. After this could be another years of break so she wants to savor this, too bad she can't move her limbs. She then uses her butt to push herself up, Ku's fingers going deeper as she adds another finger.

Gretal moans as she comes onto Ku's finger, but it ain't over, though Ku was also wet, she controls her hunger to just help Gretal and ride her but she didn't want to lose this dominant feeling. So she place a hand onto her abdomen and concentrates, trying hard to not be distracted by the husky breathing in front of her. Her bottom shimmers and tingles with magic almost making her come but she holds it as she finally manages to conjure the extra part.

Gretal shudders at the size of it," Do you want to kill me or something?" She asks in exasperation, her mind a little foggy," I doubt something like this can kill you, besides, it's proportionate," Ku chuckles as she presses their lips together, this time Gretal is more open and welcoming. She places the tip at the entrance," Say, do you wanna... go down a notch?" She asks." Are you kidding?! How am I suppose to explain that to my sister?!" She exclaims.

Ku shrugs and before Gretal can be even more angry she puts it in and instead of a solid word, a gasp tumble out of her redden and moist lips. Ku breaths into her neck as they both adjust and then Ku starts to move. They are very quiet despite the soundproof walls, only the delicious sound of wet muscles squishing.

Gretal can feel Ku panting above her, never in a thousand years did she think that having intercourse with the person who went against everything she believed in would be so different than humans. She have to admit, she loves the way their emotions are in sync, Ku knows what's it like so does she. As Ku finds the spot, she could visualize their feelings connecting, she didn't stiffle her moans everytime electricity shot up in her as Ku hits that spot at every thrust.

Tears form at the edge of her eyes but she refuse to let it down as the realisation was quickly filed into a safe spot in her mind before her mind becomes blank from the ecstasy. As much as she could, she sinks herself onto Ku, earning a lustful growl from the mouth at her neck. Gretal can feel Ku's heartbeat race, her thrusts becoming frantic and her moans becoming even more desperate. Gretal sits back and enjoy as Ku pounds away," Come on Ku, you can do it," Gretal whispers into her hair. Ku let out a loud moan at the seductive tone and she comes hard.

The souls of Gretal's limb release with her and return to Gretal. Ku groans and falls onto Gretal, who takes things into her own hand and milks the rest of her come into her bladder which she emptied in the bathroom. Gretal snorts at the small lump Ku made onto her abdomen.

"Sure you didn't pee in me too?" She asks as she gently let Ku rest onto her back beside her." Maybe... hard to tell," Ku frowns as if she is actually thinking about it." This is the only time I'm letting you sleep in my room," Gretal snorts." You sure?" Ku asks, Gretal smiles as Ku spoons her and cuddles against Gretal's chest. Gretal blinks as for a brief while she thought she saw ears among the unnatural white hair of hers, she is too used to seeing Ku in magical warrior form. She'll have to change that, she reaches over to off the lights as she feels Ku's breathing become smoother.

Gretal looks at the ceiling in thought. Their emotions connected, meaning they would be great partners but unlike this day where everything seem to let them relax for a night, the more other nights that passes by here, the more she feels like she shouldn't be here... she remembers what the Immortals said to her after everybody settled here.

She looks at Ku, she feels moisture returning to her eyes, soon she'll have to leave all of this behind. She sighs and closes her eyes, she tries not to think about it.

* * *

It's not working, she has to go sooner or later, this is such a great opportunity to pass by and they won't take 'no' as an answer too. She is too powerful to stay mortal, too much of an asset to be lost to death, that's not the only reason... she has plans and failure is not an option.

One day, after a heated arguement with that damned Agent, it was Gretal's turn to trap Ku onto her own skull patterned bed. Gretal lick her lips as she looks at Ku, blushing, naked and chained.

"My turn,"

 


End file.
